Su Wu
Not to be confused with Su of the Ladies of the Shade from ''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness.'' | Gender = Female | Eye color = Left eye blue (possibly blind) and right eye gold | Fur color = Gray and white with spots | Clothing = Simple robes and gloves | Other attributes = | Status = Living | Residence = Wu Fortress | Occupation = Leader of the Wu Sisters | Affiliation(s) = Wu Sisters | Family = Wing Wu and Wan Wu (sisters) | Combat style = Unspecified | Shorts = Secrets of the Masters | Video games = Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors | First appearance = | Voiced by = IMDb.com - Secrets of the Masters }} Su Wu is a leopard who serves as the leader of the Wu Sisters. She is the main antagonist in Secrets of the Masters when Po told of how Masters Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc of the Kung Fu Council came together. Biography In Secrets of the Masters For unknown past offenses, Su Wu was locked away in a sarcophagus, guarded by a brigade of gorilla warriors. But while the guards were distracted watching a street fight, Su's sisters, Wing and Wan Wu, broke out of prison and freed their sister. They escaped to their fortress within Hubei Volcano. Su then explained to her sisters that while imprisoned she had a revelation: if all of China's gangs united, no one, not even the Imperial Army could stop them. Thus, they called for a summit with all of China's bandit gangs. On the day of the summit, the meeting was progressing in Su's favor when it was soon interrupted by Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox and Croc. Recognizing the warriors from the street fight, Su assumed that the three street-fighters were paid by the Imperial Army to fight them, but Rhino stated otherwise, declaring that they are fighting for honor and scares off the Wu sisters' would-be allies. Angered that her plan had been foiled, Su and her sisters retaliated with their swirling vortex technique. However, the combined teamwork of their opponents allowed them to separate the Wu Sisters and defeat them individually. When her sisters fell on both sides of her, Su unsheathed her claws and furiously leaped at the warriors in a final stand. However, she too was defeated. The last sister was sent flying backwards into a statue head, which broke off at the jawline and imprisoned the three sisters beneath it. In Kung Fu Panda: The Game' Su Wu and her sisters appear in their base camp, which Po accidentally stumbles into. They attack him out of fear that he is trying to learn their secrets, but are defeat. In Legendary Warriors Su Wu and her sisters are minions of Tai Lung. In Kung Fu Panda Vol 2 Su Wu steals the Many-Faced Mask of Mong and uses it to infiltrate the Jade Palace in an effort to turn the Furious Five against each other so that she and her sisters can claim the Belt of Cosmic Cohesion from Shifu. After using the forms of several of the Five to spread slander and lies among the masters, she and her sisters steal the belt from Shifu and are strengthened by its power. However, Po counters by employing the Hundred Eye Orb to make it appear as though there are dozens of him. When her sisters express concern at their chances, Su Wu becomes furious with them, weakening their connection and causing her to lose the belt. Su Wu then dons the mask again to become Tigress in order to use her skills against Po, only to be pitted against the genuine article, who swiftly defeats her. In Showdown of Legendary Legends Su Wu is one of the 20 characters you can play as. Personality Su Wu is most often friendly with her sisters, but tends to be aggressive and dangerous with others, especially when in battle. Su Wu is ambitious and ruthless, evident by her desire to conquer China by forming a criminal syndicate. She also had no qualms with harming the innocent, as she stated to her would-be allies they would take over China "village by village". When Thundering Rhino, Storming Ox, and Croc showed up to arrest her and her sisters, she mockingly assumed they were mercenaries for hire, that the Imperial Army had paid them to arrest her and her sisters. Having seen them from her cell, she knew they were street-fighters and underestimated them, which led to her and her sisters' downfall. Fighting style Su Wu's fighting style is primarily a collaborative technique but has shown to be extremely powerful and dangerous. When alongside her sisters, she connects her tail with theirs and spins around rapidly, creating a swirling vortex that is nearly unstoppable. She performed this on the night she was freed by her sisters from her sarcophagus prison, and managed to defeat all the guards in a brilliant flash of light, and they did it again when they were confronted by Rhino, Ox, and Croc. Su Wu is presumably the most skilled out of her sisters, as she is the only one who attempted to engage her opponents by herself. Relationships Her sisters ]] Su Wu is presumably the eldest of her sisters, and they are all tied together by sibling loyalty. Her sisters follow her leadership with devotion, and they share between them all great loyalty, as Su was angered when Rhino, Ox, and Croc, had hurt her sisters. Rhino, Ox, and Croc , Ox and Croc]] Su Wu first saw these three young warriors from her cell when they were street-fighting. When they showed up to arrest her and her sisters, she mocked and underestimated them, assuming they'd been paid by the Imperial Army to arrest the Wu sisters. Clothing Su Wu wears the same black and gray outfit as her sisters, but is the only one of the three who does not have any headwear. Gallery Images WuSistersPoster.jpg|Wanted poster for the Wu Sisters WuSistersCombinedAttack2.jpg|The Wu Sisters tying their tails together for their signature attack WuSistersTrapped.jpg|The Wu Sisters trapped by Rhino, Ox, and Croc from a fallen statue head View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References Category:Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tales of Po Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Felines Category:Leopards